At the dentist
by ukume7
Summary: The former Blitzkrieg boys Tala and Bryan quit Beyblading and decided to study odontology. Few years later Tala and Bryan opened their dental clinic in Japan. What happens when a certain lilac haired Russian gets the hurting nekojin into his clutches? Drama and romance ensues.


Summary:

The former Blitzkrieg boys Tala and Bryan quit Beyblading and decided to study odontology. Few years later Tala and Bryan opened their dental clinic in Japan. What happens when a certain lilac haired Russian gets the hurting nekojin into his clutches? Drama and romance ensues.

A/N: This is a one shoot story, so please enjoy! And no I'm not giving up on ''Revenge'', so don't sweat it! XD

''Talking''

_Thinking _

''**At the dentist''**

It was a fine day at the Granger household. Tyson was training with his grandpa at the dojo, Max was practicing his new moves with Draciel, Kenny was furiously typing on a computer like crazy and Hillary was trying to cheer up one brooding nekojin while Kai was away with Daichi at the dentist.

''Please Ray, you need to see the dentist or the pain won't stop'', Hilary said while giving the hurting tiger chamomile tea.

''Thanks Hilary, but I will be fine'', the raven took the tea gratefully hoping for it to reduce the infection on his hurting tooth and lower his fever.

''Don't be stubborn Ray, you've been brooding for three days already and by the looks of it it's getting worse. You may have to get an operation if it keeps up'', she warned. Ray shuddered at the thought of operation, his fear overcoming the pain.

''If you're scared it's nothing to be ashamed of, I can go with you if you want'', the brunette tried to coax the neko, but Ray shook his head.

''Sorry Hil, but I'm not going and that's final. Thank you for the tea it was delicious'', Ray gave the empty cup back and grabbing his blade hooped out the window to train. He needed to do something to get distracted from the pain.

_And I thought Tyson was stubborn,_ Hilary thought to herself sighing.

''Hey Maxie wanna battle?'', Ray asked directing his Driger at the blonde Blader.

''Sure thing Ray, get it on'', Max accepted the challenge and the battle began. It didn't take long though, because Ray soon lost control of his Blade then the pain in his mouth increased. Ray clutched his cheek in agony while Max knocked Driger out of the dish.

''Hey Ray, you okay?'', the blonde asked concerned. He reached his friend and gently pulled the raven's hand of his face. ''Your cheek is red and swollen Ray I think you should see a doctor.''

''Not you too Max, I'm so sick and tired or everyone telling me what to do. It will be fine. It will go away itself, so leave it be and let's battle again.''

''I don't think so'', Max shook his head. ''You lost your concentration because of the pain. You won't be able to concentrate at this rate.''

''If you won't train with me then I'm training by myself'', Ray fumed and turned to launch his blade but Max stopped him.

''I will train with you Ray but let me at least look how bad it is okay?''

''Fine but no touching'', the nekojin gave up and followed the blonde back to the dojo.

Ray laid down on the couch putting his head on the pillow for some leverage. Max bent over the nervous nekojin and waited for him to open his mouth. ''Come on Ray open up'', the blonde smiled reassuringly at the raven and put his warm palm on the swollen cheek. Ray slowly opened his mouth winching at the pain from stretching the muscle.

The blonde looked for a while into Ray's mouth then frowned. ''Wait a little I will bring a flash light or something, I can't see properly.'' Max stood and went to the basement. Ray closed his eyes and put his hand on his cheek to warm it up. The raven noticed that the pain dulled when Max was holding his warm palm on it.

Relaxing a bit, trying to forget the pain Ray didn't hear when Kai and Daichi came back. The ever enthusiastic teen was bouncing up and down searching for Tyson to Beybattle. The younger Granger signed hearing the red head and dragged the bouncing ball of energy to train kendo together with his grandpa. ''Come on Daichi, lets train some kendo today okay?''

''Fine, but you better promise me a Beybatle after!'', Daichi crossed his arms in front of his chest in a commanding way.

''Deal!'', Tyson said and gave the red head a bamboo sword.

''Alright my peeps let's get you into shape yo!''', the old Granger shouted and charged at the two teens in full force.

Kai shook his head at their childishness and left to find Ray. He had it with the nekojin's stubbornness and was determined to drag him to the doctor. The dual haired teen was about to head upstairs then he spotted the raven lying down on the couch. He reached the unsuspecting nekojin and sat on the same couch near Ray's waist. The raven's eyes opened abruptly and he tried to sit up but was pushed to lie back down.

''Kai?'', the raven looked at his captain confused and tried to get up again but was denied.

''Lay back down Ray and open your mouth'', the dual haired ordered.

''I don't think that's a good idea.''

''Ray open up or I will force you and believe me you won't like it'', Kai glared at the frightened nekojin ready to fulfill his threat.

''Okay, but wait a bit till Max brings back a flash light, he said it's too dark to see properly'', Ray said quickly and signed in relief then Kai sat straight back.

''Hn'', was Kai's ever so cold reply. He knew Ray was staling but he already waited for three days. A couple more minutes wouldn't be such a big deal.

To Ray's horror Max was quick to get back. Finding Kai near the nekojin Max gave the small flash light to the Russian no questions asked and sat down on the edge of the couch to get a better view himself. Seeing no point in escaping Ray opened his mouth winching slightly at the pain. Kai directed the light into Ray's cavern and using his pointer finger gently pried the raven's mouth wider. The neko closed his eyes tightly taking short breaths and trying not to freak out.

''It looks pretty bad'', Max said feeling goose bumps on his skin from the painful sight.

''Yea, no kidding. The infection have spread all over the tooth and formed an abscess just behind it'', Kai said in a cold formal tone. _It should be pretty painful,_ the dual haired thought to himself but didn't dare to say it out loud. He knew how prideful Ray was.

The Raven winched mentally at the news, but he still was determined that some herbs will fix it for him. Feeling the finger retract out of his mouth Ray closed it and rubbed his swollen cheek. Finally opening his eyes he met two pairs of concerned eyes directed at him. ''It will be fine guys, I had worse'', Ray said and sat up then Kai stood up. The dual haired only hn-ed and took out his cellphone to call someone. Max knew what will soon happen so he sat next Ray and hugged his friend tightly. Confusing the action for comfort Ray returned the hug.

''Hey, it's worse than I said. Could you book us for today?'', Kai asked. He got, what appeared to be a positive answer from the other end and giving his brief thanks ended the call. Ray was already struggling in Max's arms and it appeared that the blonde will soon lose his grip on the nekojin.

''Kai help me, I can't hold him any longer!'', Max shouted doing his best to hold Ray down. Even weakened by the fewer Ray was still very strong. Kai got back to them and slapped Ray across the face on the not bloated side effectively stopping the raven's struggle.

''Kon, either you snap out of it or you're going there unconscious, your choice.''

Ray lowered his head and murmured his consent a lonely tear running down his reddened cheek. Max thought it was a bit harsh for Kai to slap his friend but he knew that Ray would fight back and that wasn't an option right now. ''Come on Ray you need to get ready'', Max pulled the raven into a standing position leading him to his room to get changed from his sweaty clothes.

Tyson and Daichi heard the commotion from the dojo and rushed to see what happened. ''Hey guys what happened?'', Tyson asked seeing Ray's head bent. ''Is Ray okay?'', the bluenette asked turning to Max.

''Ray is not okay. We're taking him to the dentist'', Kai replied for the blonde and went to prepare his car.

''Hey Ray, don't be afraid. Bryan is very good, I felt no pain at all and Tala even gave me a candy'', Daichi said innocently trying to cheer Ray up but did the opposite.

_Gees, Daichi and his big mouth,_ Max slapped his forehead and called for Tyson's help. The bluenette immediately understood the situation and grabbed Ray's other hand to restrain the furiously trashing tiger.

''Let me go guys, I won't go to those two!'', Ray trashed trying desperately to get away. Kai signed in annoyance and getting behind the raven pushed the pressure point on Ray's neck rendering the raven unconscious. The nekojin slumped right into Kai's awaiting arms.

''Max come with me to help redress Ray, Tyson inform your grandfather of our departure'', Kai ordered and carried Ray in his arms to the bedroom. _I'm sorry Ray for doing this, but you left me no choice._

Then Ray finally woke up he felt like his head was splitting in two. The last thing he remembered was arguing with his friends, correction ex friends. There was no way the nekojin would forgive his team mates for betraying him. _Bastards, giving me to those two psycho Russians, _Ray thought to himself_._

Turning around the neko found himself in Kai's car on the back seat, Max to his left and Tyson on his right while Kai was driving. ''Hey Ray buddy, you're awake?'', Tyson asked innocently looking at the disgruntled raven.

''Don't you buddy me Tyson, you're a traitor and I hate you'', Ray spat closing his eyes in annoyance.

''Aw come on tiger, you don't really mean that'', Tyson said and rubbed Ray's stiff shoulder.

''We just wanna help you Ray, please don't be mad'', Max pleaded directing his puppy eyes at the raven. Ray couldn't help it but fall for the look.

''I'm sorry Maxie, Tyson, it's that I'm really scared and to top it all off you're bringing me to the last two persons on the planet that I would want to be in this situation.'' Hearing the nekojin's confession Kai turned to the front mirror and caught Ray's gaze with his own. The raven immediately turned his head to the side avoiding Kai's calculating gaze, unconsciously stroking his slightly reddened cheek form the slap before. The dual haired teen frowned at the hurting spot, his heart clenching with guilt even more. Because of him now Ray's both cheeks were red and swollen.

''Tala and Bryan are my friends. I trust them with my life that's why I can calmly let them take care of my teammates.''

''But that doesn't mean I trust them'', Ray said but regretted it then he saw a hurt expression plastered on Kai's face. ''Kai mm… I didn't mean it like that…'', Ray tried to fix the situation but the Phoenix brushed him off.

''Shut it Kon, I don't want to hear it.''

''Kai, don't be so harsh to Ray, it isn't his fault that Tala and Bryan are scary.'' Tyson defended Ray, but it was already too late. Hot tears were rolling down the reddened cheeks and an occasional chocked sob was let out from Ray's mouth. Max hugged his crying friend tightly to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly Tyson quickly joined by massaging Ray's shoulders to drive the tenseness away.

''I'm sorry guys I don't want to be a burden but I'm just so scared'', Ray sobbed clutching Max like a life line. Observing the heart breaking scene all Kai wanted was to stop the car and comfort the neko, but he couldn't. The more time pasted the worse Ray's condition will become. Biting his lip Kai decided to question the kitten.

''Ray, why exactly you're so afraid to go to the dentist?'' Hearing the question Ray didn't stop crying, but sat up straighter though Max and Tyson were still holding him comfortingly.

''I would like to know too, if you don't mind Ray'', said Max.

''Same here'', nooded Tyson.

''I will tell you then, seeing as I don't have any dignity left.'' Breathing deeply Ray decided to tell his friends about the cause of his deepest fear. ''Back at my village then I was a kid we didn't have neither doctors nor dentist. Then someone got a bad tooth it was immediately removed. Few years later a foreigner came and offered his odontologist services for a small price. The elders agreed and the man started working as a dentist in our village. I was about five years old then I got a cavity in my baby tooth. The orphanage supervisor took me to the dentist which said that the tooth must be removed. I was left alone with the doctor during my treatment and was very scared but tried to endure. It was fine for a while but then he sedated me and numbed my gums all hell broke. First he pulled out my bad tooth but then he started pulling all the others out laughing like a mad man. I couldn't move nor scream for help and after about half my teeth removed I passed out. Then I finally woke up I found that I had no teeth left, good thing they weren't my permanent ones. The doctor was sent to jail and we came up with the rumor that it wasn't the first village or town that he was thrown out of for treating little children that way, but it didn't matter to me because I was left with a trauma for my life.''

''That's horrible'', Max said covering his mouth with his hands.

''No kidding Ray, now I see why you're so afraid'', Tyson shivered from the mental images.

Kai on the other hand didn't show any emotion. The rest of the journey to the clinic was in silence, but then it was time to leave the car Ray gave into hysterics and was forcefully dragged by his captain to the building.

Entering through the automatic glass doors Kai was prepared for humiliation but Ray stooped struggling and became stiff as a stone. _It's from the shock probably, o well less problems for me._ Kai led the unresisting teen to the waiting area and sat him down on a plush chair.

''Max, Tyson, sit there with Ray while I'm going to inform Tala.''

''Sure no problem'', Tyson saluted and sat next to the strangely unmoving nekojin. Max sat on the other side of Ray and put a comforting hand around the stiff shoulders.

''Calm down Ray, it will be okay. Daichi said that Tala is very skillful and that's saying a lot coming from him'', Max tried to reassure the distressed nekojin, but Ray didn't say anything. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks, so Ray didn't dare to raise his head up. He felt humiliated and scared at the same time and even though Max was rubbing his back and Tyson held his hand in his own all Ray could think about was his horrible experience at the dentist and the pain in his mouth.

The raven could already imagine Tala's laugh then he sees him crying like a baby for such an insignificant thing. _It could be even worse if Bryan gets his hands on me, _Ray shivered involuntary and got a strong hug from Max.

''You're doing grate Ray, I can't image myself in your position, I would be devastated if I were you'', said the blonde remembering his friends horrible story.

''You're quite welcome to experience the horrors in this clinic Maxie'', said a familiar voice sending shivers down Ray's spine.

''Tala!'', Tyson shouted in surprise while Max was looking at the red head confusion written all over his face.

''What do you mean by that Tala?'', Max asked somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

'' Oh so Kai didn't tell you?'', the red head asked innocently.

''Didn't tell us what?'', Tyson asked suspiciously.

''Your dearest caring captain made an appointment with me for you Maxie and Tyson.''

''What?!'', Max and Tyson both shouted but were quickly shushed by Tala.

''No shouting in the clinic, you're disturbing other patients'', the red head scolded the duo and bent down to the ever quiet Ray. ''Hey there kitten'', Tala said softly like trying not to scare a terrified animal. He gently put his fingers under Ray's chin and slowly lifted it up. The sight he was greeted with made Tala squeak like a school girl in love. The raven's face was all flushed probably form the slight fever, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Tear stains were still visible on the reddened cheeks and the ever so evident fear in the golden orbs._ So cute!_, the red head thought and immediately felt a pang of jealousy then he realized that Bryan would be treating this gorgeous creature. _You better be grateful Kuznetsov, _Tala thought.''Don't be so scared kitty and come with doctor Tala. I can assure you that everything will be just fine.''

The red head took Ray's hand from still shocked Tyson's grasp and pulled him to a standing position. The raven gasped in surprise but didn't resist the red head. Tala wound one of his arms around the slim waist and started leading the neko to the operating room. Before they left Kai stopped them for a second.

''Tala, if you hurt him there will be hell to pay'', Kai threatened his eyes not leaving Ray's trembling form. The raven's head was bent yet again and he was clutching his hands to his chest cutting out the proper blood circulation.

''Don't worry Hiwatari, we will take real good care of him I promise. You should better watch your other teammates for not escaping I can already see Tyson outside'', Tala chuckled and went away with Ray leaving a furious Russian running downstairs to capture the bluenette.

_I can't believe it, Tyson can't run that fast even if his life depended on in but now look at him go. Looks like more training is in order for tomorrow. '_'Tyson get back here, or you will regret it then I catch you and Max don't you dare move from your seat!'' Kai dashed outside the clinic like a lightning and ran after Tyson at enormous speed catching the bluenette just outside the gates. Tyson tried to get away but was punched on the head and dragged back by the elbow. ''Now sit and don't move till I say so. Got that?''

''Fine, be that way'', Tyson grumbled and turned to read some magazines.

It wasn't long till Ray reached the gates of hell. The red head opened the door and Ray was gently pushed inside the operating room. ''Take a seat kitten'', Tala motioned to the dental chair in the center of the room. Ray hesitantly went to the chair and slowly sat in it, his body shivering like crazy.

The neko looked around and noticed that everything was either white or baby blue. The nice relaxing music was playing in the background and a nice view was present outside the window. All in all the equipment and atmosphere was nothing like back in his village. _Maybe I should relax a little, it's not like Tala will take all my teeth out._

Suddenly Ray felt something warm on his legs. Opening his eyes Ray saw Tala putting a warm blanket on his lower body. ''Here you go, now you won't feel cold kitten.''

''Mmm thank you Tala, you're very kind.''

''Oh it's nothing really, I'm just considerate. Patients tend to get cold during the treatment. I personally think it's because of nerves.''

''I see, but I still appreciate it'', Ray forced a small smile and clutched the soft fabric with his hands. Tala adjusted a paper towel around Ray's neck and pushed the chair back a little.

''Are you comfortable?'', the red head asked and got a silent yes from the raven. ''Good then wait for a bit and Bryan will come to treat you shortly.''

At the mention of Bryan's name Ray froze. ''What do you mean Bryan? Aren't you going to treat me Tala?'', Ray asked in trembling voice. Tala immediately noticed Ray's upcoming panic attack and quickly got back to the neko.

''I'm afraid not Ray, but don't worry Bryan is very good in cutting, it's his specialty'', saying that Tala immediately regretted it. Ray was beginning to hyperventilate.

''Cu..tti..ing?'', Ray stuttered and began to get up of the chair. ''I have to go'', the raven sat up but was pushed down by the red head back to the chair.

''Ray listen to me, Bryan is a very good specialist just give him a chance and you won't regret it. Kai told me your story about what happened to you then you were little. Now it's your chance to change those memories to the better ones. Please kitten you must do it'', Tala pleaded petting the raven head gently.

Ray was yet again crying but he still nooded to Tala and rested his head back on the chair. ''Good kitty, now be patient and wait for Bryan okay?''

''Okay'', Ray murmured and concentrated on stopping his tears.

''Now I'm going to leave you to take care of Tyson and Max, but I trust you not to leave okay?'', Tala asked hopefully and then Ray promised he left to deal with his patients. Ray sat on a dental chair all tensed up and still crying but his breathing was normal again. He was trying to meditate to prepare his mind for the horrors yet to come, but he wasn't doing a great job. His head was pounding probably form the fever and his tooth hurt like hell. At a time like this all he wanted was to be back home and curl into a ball on his fluffy bed under warm sheets.

The door clicked and Ray heard someone entering the room. Ray had a feeling that it was Bryan but what he saw shocked him. The figure which stood in front of him wasn't the ruthless Blader form Russia, it was quite the opposite. In front of him sat the angle from heavens. White lab coat matching with pale skin and lilac hair. Light pink lips and baby blue eyes accenting the flawless skin. Bryan was like an angel from heavens and for a moment Ray forgot his fears.

''Well look what we have here, a scared little kitty-cat. How lucky I am today'', Bryan smirked at the raven devilishly shattering Ray's moment of piece completely. He sat down on his swivel chair next to the frightened nekojin and leaned over the trembling form trapping Ray on the examination chair. The raven pushed himself as much as possible away from the sinister looking Bryan but all he accomplished was the angle of his sitting position becoming wider. The lilac haired was slowly pushing Ray into a lying position. ''Isn't that more comfortable kitty?'', Bryan whispered and wiped the glistening tears running down Ray's cheeks. The raven only whimpered and clutched the blanket even tighter. He was too afraid to say something that would piss the Russian off.

Bryan withdrew himself from the shivering nekojin and put on his white latex gloves. ''Sow what seems to be the problem Ray?'', Bryan asked all business. Ray didn't say anything though, still too scared for life to speak. ''If you don't tell me I won't be able to help you'', Bryan pried again.

Ray pondered his options for a second and decided to answer the question seeing that his silence might piss off the lilac haired even more. ''My um tooth hurts and I um… it got infected'', the raven stuttered not looking Bryan in the eyes.

''How unfortunate for you'', Bryan snickered making Ray flinch in distress. The neko was already scared as it is and the Russian was pouring salt into the wound. ''Well let's see how bad it is.'' Bryan sat behind Ray his knees right under the neko's head. He lowered the light directing it to Ray's mouth and took a mirror with a hook to inspect the moist cavern. ''Open up for me kitty'', Bryan commanded and Ray hesitantly opened his mouth winching slightly at the pain from stretching his jaw.

The former Blader observed the sparkling white teeth in awe. He didn't have many patients with such beautiful teeth. Ray's teeth were taken care of perfectly but then Bryan's eyes landed on a nasty looking abscess on the pink gums. It was rather large and looked very painful. The raven must have had it in his mouth for at least three days.

Ray was patiently waiting while Bryan observed the inside of his mouth. He tensed then he saw a hook entering his mouth. The raven shut his eyes tightly and waited for whatever pain to come but only felt a slight sensitivity on his tooth near the abscess. Bryan was gently poking the white pearl checking if it was damaged and it looked like it wasn't. ''Your tooth seems fine only the root swollen a bit but it will be fine after I cut out the abscess'', Bryan informed the neko and pulled out his instruments from Ray's cavern.

The raven's eyes widened considerably then he heard the word cut. He sat up quickly and dashed away from the dental chair. Bryan didn't react at first too immersed into filling a syringe with sedative. But then he caught the raven by the wrist near the cabinet door and dragged the panicked nekojin back to the dental chair. ''Tsk what a naughty kitty you are. Let's get you back to the chair'', the lilac haired cued pushing the struggling Ray to lie down.

''Let me go!'', Ray shouted in protest trying to get away but to no avail. Bryan laid over the raven trapping the neko yet again.

''My patients always leave satisfied, so stop your squirming kitten because you're not going anywhere till I'm done with you.'' Bryan leaned even further onto Ray and kissed his cheek. The neko was shocked for a moment. Then finally understanding what happened, his cheeks colored in pink and not from the fever. The Russian took the opportunity of Ray's temporary shock to grab a syringe filled with sedative and emptied it into the neko's arm.

Ray felt a tiny prick on his left arm but only got to see the retreating hands of Bryan with the already empty vial. ''What did you do to me?'', Ray asked panicked and already he felt all the strength leaving his body.

''It's a sedative to make you more relaxed and cooperative. We don't want you moving too much during the operation. I might cut you in the wrong places.'' Bryan smirked at the nekojin to intimidate him more, but inside he was suffering. All he wanted was to pull Ray into his arms and take all his pain away but he had a mission.

Bryan heard Ray's traumatic story from Tala and he decided to cure the neko from his phobia to dentists. He formulated a plan to make Ray's visit with him unforgettable to erase the bad memories by changing them into new ones. Bryan was a bit possessive. He wanted to hold all Ray's fears and the thought of some psycho making such an impact on Ray's mind was pissing him off greatly.

For a long time Bryan was wishing for an opportunity to get his hands on Ray. After their first battle in Russian tournament Bryan despised Ray. Latter he started respecting him and then it all evolved into lust and latter love. The lilac haired wanted the Chinese beauty and he wasn't going to give up such a chance even though he might have to scare the neko a bit.

Ray could still feel himself trembling but the sedation made him calmer. The raven closed his eyes for a bit to get himself together but then he opened his eyes and saw Bryan has taken another syringe. ''Please no more…'', Ray pleaded trying to move away but his body wasn't listening to him anymore. He could barely lift his hand half way and that wasn't close enough to defend himself in any way.

''It's okay kitten I'm just going to numb the area around the abscess, so you won't feel a thing. Now open wide and stay still'', Bryan instructed regaining his previous position behind the raven.

Ray squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. Bryan put one of his fingers in the hot cavern to stretch Ray's cheek a bit and slowly pierced the swollen gums with the tiny needle. The nekojin couldn't help but tense all the muscles in his body that were still working a bit and stopped his breathing. Seeing that, Bryan frowned.

''Relax and breath deep'', Bryan demanded but Ray couldn't do it. He was just so scared. Seeing that it won't work the lilac haired injected the drugs to one side and then to another as fast as possible and pulled away from the raven.

Ray opened his eyes but still wasn't breathing so Bryan put his hand on the raven's belly and pushed a little into his solar plexus making the neko release the air from his lungs. Ray's natural instincts took over fast and he started getting big gulps off air back into his lungs.

''Good kitty that's how you do it'', Bryan smirked massaging Ray's belly softly. ''Now all you have to do is keep breathing and the operation will end before you know it'', the lilac haired promised and fixed the lamp for better visibility.

The raven felt embarrassed for acting so cowardly and it didn't help that Bryan's hand on his belly lingered longer than necessary. Seeing the Russian holding scalpel in front of his lips the raven wanted to protest but his tongue felt numb and the words coming from his mouth were gibberish. ''Don't bother talking you won't succeed anyway so just calm down, take a deep breath and open your mouth.''

Too bad Ray was stubborn. Being completely immobilized left Ray with only one option. He clenched his mouth as tightly as possible refusing to open up. Bryan narrowed his eyes at the action and turning away for a bit grabbed something from the nearby drawer. Ray's eyes widened then he saw some kind of plastic thingy which looked like it probably goes into a victim's mouth and yes Ray felt like a prey so no mistake about the victim part.

''If you don't open up Ray I will have to force you and this'', Bryan dangled the plastic medical gag above Ray's head ''will get familiar with your cute little mouth'', the lilac haired smirked and put his free hand on the raven's shoulder to ease out the tension a bit. To Bryan's surprise Ray didn't flinch from his touch and started to loosen up. Putting the offending devise away Bryan joined his other arm on the nekojin's shoulders and kept massaging them for a while.

Soon Ray became even more sluggish and began to nood off. Seeing that, Bryan stopped his ministrations and returned to his real task. This time seeing the scalpel Ray hesitantly opened his mouth but didn't close his eyes. The searching gold orbs met the cold baby blue. Ray was searching for assurance and Bryan was radiating trust. ''Don't be afraid Ray, I won't hurt you'', the Russian said and it was all, the raven needed at the moment to get himself through this.

Meanwhile, at the other part of the clinic one blonde Blader was shaking in his boots in the reception room while covering his ears occasionally because of the laud screams coming from the procedural cabinet. ''Calm down Max, Tyson is just overreacting'', Kai said calmly but one of his lower eyelids was twitching whenever the Dragoon wielder shrieked.

''I know that Kai, but it's not comforting.'' Max shivered then he heard Tyson shouting ''You bloody murderer!''.

The blonde was waiting for his checkup, because his oh so caring team captain decided that it was a good opportunity to examine his teeth. Max was known of his sweet tooth but he brushed his teeth two times a day and used dental floss after every meal. He doubted that he had any cavities but you never question Kai Hiwatari if you want to have all your bones intact. So there Max was waiting for Tyson's appointment to end so that he could go and get over with his.

Kai get irritated because his idiot of a team mate was attracting too much attention from other patients, but a sinister idea came into his mind then he thought of ways to manipulate Tyson during training. _Even Hilary isn't that effective as this.''_ Grinning like mad Kai didn't notice Max's bewildered look and some kids starting to cry on the other side of the room.

''Kai'', Max put his hand on the Phoenix shoulder, ''please stop, you're scaring the kids.''

Kai looked for a while at Max in confusion, then the blonde pointed to the crying children and Kai maintained his emotionless facial expression. ''Hn.''

Max refrained from more comments not up to being a victim of rigorous training. _That's not Kai's happy face, but gotta do with what you get,_ he though and shivered form mental thoughts his body tensing even more then Tyson released another scream.

The blue haired Blader was screaming in his chair whenever Tala approached him with any of the dental tools. ''For God's sake Tyson I'm just cleaning tartar from your teeth. It's not like it hurts'', the red head said scraping small black dots from the white teeth.

''It's scary and I don't want this'', Tyson whined ready to shout his lungs out if the red head won't stop putting weird tools in his mouth. The Dragoon wielder knew that he was acting childish but all those hocks and drills Tala used was just too damn scary.

''Grow up Tyson. What I'm doing to you is just a child's play. On the other hand what Ray's enduring right now is hundred times worse, so you should be ashamed'', Tala scolded the bluenette which frowned and stopped his screaming tantrums.

''Sorry, Tala it's just that those hooks look absolutely dreadful.''

''Wow Tyson one smart word from you. Did you thought it up yourself or learned it form Kenny?'', Tala mocked.

''What? You bastard, I'm spilling my guts here and you make fun of me?!'', Tyson shouted really offended but the red head quickly fixed the situation. He suddenly leaned down and kissed the bluenette on the cheek.

''Sorry Tyson, you're just so tempting to tease'', Tala whispered and looked in awe at the suddenly changing colors on Tyson's cheeks. ''Don't look so cute or I might eat you.'' Tala licked his lips smirking at the widened orbs.

''Tala don't eat me!'', Tyson shouted and that's what Max and Kai heard clearly. The blonde and the dual-haired looked at one another and sweat dropped.

''I don't wanna know'', said Kai to the blonde.

''Me either'', Max agreed and continued reading his magazine.

Twenty minutes later Tyson was free to go. He wobbled of the dental chair and giving a five thousand yen bill to Tala left with a small thanks and a promise to never come back. The red head chuckled and gave the money back telling abut Kai's generosity. Tyson snickered and called up Max to enter.

''Come here Maxie, don't be a scaredy cat'', the red head smiled motioning for the blonde to sit on a dental chair. Max did as instructed though hesitantly which didn't come unnoticed by Tala. ''Relax Maxie, I'm not gonna eat you'', the red head said and quickly changed his mind. _I guess wolves do eat cute little bunnies like Maxie'',_ Tala thought.

''I think I just red your thoughts Tala'', Max said thinking exactly the same thing as the red head.

''Just ignore that, I think Tyson was just too much for me today'', Tala signed putting on a new pair of latex gloves.

''So um, mind asking me why Tyson screamed not to be eaten?''

''Oh that, well I just teased him a little. My head is still hurting and I hope that you won't be like him now do you Max?''

''Trust me Tala I won't'', Max promised and concentrated on calming his nerves down.

After a successful operation Bryan sedated Ray even more and left him to get some sleep. The lilac haired smiled to himself remembering that soft sloppy skin on the neko's mouth. It was so pleasurable to touch him in such sacred place. The lilac haired couldn't wait to feel some more, but he knew that patience was virtue, that's why the Falborg master was in a corridor now instead of ravishing Ray in the operating room.

Back at the reception Kai was pacing nervously then after a promised half an hour Ray still didn't show up. Suddenly Kai's eye caught a blur of lilac hair and he immediately went to that direction. Catching up with Bryan, Kai blocked his way preparing to get some answers. ''Where is Ray?'', the dual haired asked crossing arms in front of his chest.

''Don't get your rip cord in a twist Kai, the kitty is fine, just resting after operation'', Bryan smirked at his fellow Russian enjoying the power he had on Kai at the moment.

The dual haired frowned. ''I wanna see him'', he commanded leaving no room for objections.

''Fine, but be quiet.''

''Hn.''

Then the duo stopped in front of the operating room Bryan quietly opened the door and let Kai in to have a look. The Phoenix slowly approached sleeping Ray and looked him over. The raven seemed peaceful, his face no longer confronted in pain. _Good, at least he doesn't hurt anymore._

''Are you finished Hiwatari?'', Bryan asked impatiently afraid to wake up Ray that quick.

''Hn'', was the famous Kai Hiwatari answer whom left after he made sure that Ray was okay.

Bryan too left, but outside he was pushed roughly against the wall, two glaring crimson eyes looking at him. ''If you hurt him Kuznetsov I'm gonna hunt you down and shred your body to pieces starting from your dick'', emphasizing his point Kai pushed his knee between Bryan's legs and it wasn't pleasurable for lilac haired. He winced but otherwise didn't struggle.

''Don't worry Hiwatari, I will take good care of kitty, so get your stinking knee of my dick'', Bryan hissed.

''You better, or else…'', and with that Kai left to get Tyson away from vending machines and gather Max.

_Fucking Kai he's always there were you need him the least,_ grumbling to himself Bryan went to get his afternoon coffee.

Then Ray woke up he was slightly disoriented. He didn't recognize the place he was currently in and it worried him a bit. The sedative was still present in Ray's system and he wasn't able to move much, so he settled to wait for someone to help him.

Minutes passed and bit by bit the neko's memory returned and with that fear uneasiness and to Ray's surprise gratitude and happiness. After few days of absolute torture the raven finally felt at ease but he also wandered why he was still at the clinic? Ray didn't have to wait long, because Bryan came back.

''I see the sleeping beauty is awake'', Bryan said closing the door. ''How are you feeling?'', he asked approaching the drowsy raven.

''A bit dizzy and I can't move much'', Ray answered trying to get up from the dental chair but failing miserably.

''Easy now kitten, you won't be able to move properly for the rest of the day, so lay back and relax.'' Bryan helped the raven into comfortable position and coaxed him to open his mouth. The lilac haired checked Ray's cut and stiches for infection. ''Everything seems fine, I can say that operation was a success.''

''Thank you Bryan I feel much better. How much do I owe you?'', Ray asked politely starting to dread seeing the check for procedure.

''Don't worry about that, Kai took care of all expenses.''

''I see. Then would you mind getting one of my teammates here? I would like to leave'', Ray asked politely but Bryan only smirked at the desperate neko.

''But Ray, you were such a good kitty during the operation despite you fear. Such courage deserves a reward.''

''It's okay I don't need anything'', Ray said hurriedly. The feeling in his gut was telling him to run and fast but his legs weren't cooperating so he was stuck.

''Oh but I think you do and I want something too.'' Bryan leaned over the trembling raven and kissed him on the lips. First time it was a short peck but then the intervals increased and the Falborg master was kissing Ray full on the lips.

At first Ray was shocked but then he gasped feeling something wet on his lips and unconsciously giving Bryan entrance.

''Mhmmm'',Ray moaned into the kiss. Bryan was doing wonders with his tongue even though his mouth was partly numb.

They broke apart for breath and Bryan quickly latched his mouth on the tanned neck. Ray finally getting the full picture on the situation tried to push the lilac haired away but the Russian wasn't going to give up.

''Relax Ray I will make you feel real good. You will soon forget your fears and I will replace them with good memories'', Bryan coaxed the raven sucking on the slender neck gently.

''Bryan stop, I don't want this'', Ray pleaded but moaned louder when Bryan found one of his sensitive spots on just behind the pointy ear. The lilac haired started abusing the spot none stop almost making Ray cum in his pants.

''Shhh kitty, I won't go all the way, just let me pleasure you'', the lilac haired whispered starting to palm Ray's hard on through his pants.

''Why do you.. whan ahh…t to pleaahh.. sure me?'', Ray asked mewling in pleasure.

Bryan stopped his ministrations and locked his eyes with Ray's. ''I like you Ray, a lot. I think I even love you but that's too soon to say for you to believe me. So please just shut up and let me in, let me love you.''

Ray was speechless for a moment. He didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden. Sure Bryan was very attractive and Ray would be a liar for saying that he didn't imagine how it would be having the cold Russian as his lover. But now the lilac haired looked even more human and it was hard to not give in.

Ray's mind told him to wait and first go on a proper date at least but his heart told him to give himself to Bryan and worry about the consequences tomorrow.

''So what will it be Ray?'', Bryan asked again too impatient to wait any longer.

''Okay'', Ray agreed his heart wining over his logic. The next thing the raven felt was a hot mouth on his shaft sucking him dry. The neko didn't register then Bryan had time to undress him but he wasn't complaining. Bryan was deepthroating Ray but then the raven was about to reach his peek the Russian stopped.

''Why.. did you.. stop?'', Ray asked catching his breath and whining in frustration. He was so close and the lilac haired denied him to orgasm.

''I think I lied about the not going all the way part. Can I?'', Bryan pleaded his own painful erection straining in his white pants.

''Fine but please be quick, I can't handle this anymore'', Ray moaned too aroused to care about his sentiments.

Bryan didn't waste time and shed himself of his clothes. He quickly looked around for something to serve as lube but finding nothing the Russian decided to improvise. Looking at the flushed kitten splayed on his dental chair Bryan licked his lips and quickly turned the raven on his stomach.

Ray squeaked in surprise and was about to protest then he felt his legs being lifted up and bent at the knees getting the neko into a half doggy style position. ''What are you… ah?'', Ray's question ended with a moan then he felt Bryan liking his entrance. ''Bryan stop it's embarrassing.'' Ray flushed deep crimson.

''You don't have to be embarrassed the view is very nice from here'', the lilac haired teased and cut Ray's another protest by plunging his tongue into the puckered hole.

Ray felt how his body was melting. If Bryan weren't supporting his legs they would have long ago gave out under him. The Russian was tongue fucking him and the only thing keeping Ray from cumming was the lack of attention to his dripping cock.

_I think it's wet enough_, Bryan thought retracting his tongue form Ray's hole. The raven whimpered at the loss but soon winced in pain the he felt Bryan's finger's entering him. ''Shh it's okay'', the Russian shushed the distressed nekojin. ''Just bear with me a little.''

Ray didn't say anything. He just tried to relax his muscles and not tense up then Bryan started scissoring his fingers. Little by little the raven adjusted to the intrusion and started sucking Bryan's fingers in deeper. The Russian wiggled his digits around searching for something then suddenly Ray moaned loudly. ''Found it'', Bryan smirked and started trusting his fingers to that particular spot mercilessly, making Ray purr in pleasure.

''Mhh Bryan... stop I can't…'', Ray warned and the lilac haired halted.

The raven collapsed on his stomach then Bryan released him. He bent down a little over Ray and flipped him on his back. Spreading the raven's legs Bryan positioned himself against the puckered entrance and pushed his head in.

The nekojin cringed at the intrusion but nodded for the Russian to continue. Bryan wrapped Ray's legs around his waist and lifted him into a sitting position impaling his rod deep within the raven's silky folds. ''Mhaahh…'', Ray moaned in pain and pleasure. The lilac haired hit his prostate at first try, making the raven writhe in pleasure. ''Please Bryan… don't stop…'', Ray pleaded not able to move on his own.

''Don't worry kitten, I'm not planning to.''

Bryan picked up his pace and began slamming into Ray mercilessly. The thought of not able to walk for a week crossed the raven's mind but it was so short lived that he forgot it immediately and succumbed to the ultimate pleasure. ''Bryan…ah… I'm close'', Ray moaned trying to reach for his hard on but his hands were useless.

''Me too Ray…'', Bryan hissed in pleasure and understanding Ray's predicament started stroking his shaft in synch with his trusts. A few trusts latter Bryan came hard into Ray the raven following soon after splattering his cum on their stomachs.

''Bryan...'', Ray whispered lovingly and passed out.

''Love you kitten,'' Bryan said and kissed Ray's forehead.

In the meantime one Beyblading champion was trying to get away from his captain after emptying half of a vending machine in the clinic. ''Tyson you glutton get back here'', Kai hissed not wanting to disturb other patients.

The bluenette was running away to gobble down the rest of his booty but his bastard captain was preventing him from doing so. Tyson ran down one of the corridors and hid in one of the cabinets. Breathing deeply Tyson locked the door and slid down on the floor in exhaustion. Taking one of his many chocolate bars the caped Blader was about to enjoy himself then his eyes landed on the view in front of him.

''Mhh…. good Ray, you're so tight'', Bryan panted pounding into the nekojin no care in the world.

''Yes Bryan… ah.. faster'', Ray moaned on the Russians lap clearly enjoying himself.

Tyson's mouth was hanging open a trail of blood running down from his nose. The bluenette watched speechless at his naked friend being pounded by the equally naked Russian only one thought running through his head. _I'm not going to the dentist ever!_

Dropping all the candy on the floor Tyson dashed out of the operating room screaming, ''Let me out of here!''

Even Kai wasn't able to stop Tyson neither anyone saw him for the rest of the week. Max came back to the dojo with Kai, happy that his visit was already over. As for Ray, well the next day he found himself lying in a spacious bed with his Falcon surrounded by candy form the vending machines.

''Bryan, are trying to get me a cavity?'', Ray asked suspiciously. He was no idiot and soon figured out that Bryan must be a fetishist and was trying to get Ray back to his clinic.

''I wouldn't dream of it kitty, I found them'', Bryan said truefully.

''Right'', Rai said skeptically and started banging the Russian with a pillow. ''You liar! Perverted Russian!''

''No Ray, please stop! I'm not lying!'', Bryan shouted covering his head with his hands, but Ray was determined and he pounded his perverted dentist into a confession soon after earning himself another day in bed with a hurting behind.


End file.
